Hunt or Protest
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: After a tour, Valerie just became an anti experimenting ghosts. She truces with Danny Phantom to make experimenting ghosts illegal. As this protest keeps going, they bond during the process. Will they become friends or is she only using him? NO PAIRINGS!
1. Get out of labs free

**My mom gave me an extra hour to do this one. This fan fiction is gonna be really good, seriously. I was thinking about how Valerie would look at ghosts technically a person in a way, and think that certain things you do to them are wrong. I don't see Valerie seeing any ghost including Danny Phantom being hurt in a certain wrongfully way and say it's ok. She has changed since the time her social life was ruined and knows what it's like to be treated like dirt. I would think she knows that two wrongs don't make a right. Hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Valerie was getting her makeup on as she smiled in the mirror. She knew this was the day she could visit the Guys in White Labs for the first time. She just ran into the Guys in White and asked to visit their labs to check it out. She continued brushing her thick, curly, black hair with a smile on her face as she heard her father come right up to her room.

"Hey hon, what are you getting dressed up for?" Asked Damon.

"The Guys in White are letting me tour around their labs," smiled Valerie, "isn't this exciting?"

"I hope you're not touring around to find more reasons to put yourself in danger," narrowed Damon.

"Dad, ghost hunting is my thing and I really like it. Mr. Masters is even giving me more weapons to my new suit," smiled Valerie.

"You know I don't like you ghost hunting," crossed Damon.

"But it's what I do, and since the ghost boy is captured, he won't be in the way," said Valerie.

"You know honey, I wouldn't get your hopes up. Sooner or later you're gonna find some other ghost hunters that are using ghost hunting for the wrong reason. Anything you do won't be always fun and games or even something you dream of. There'll be some disagreements and you'll have to choose what to do about it," warned Damon.

"Well, there's nothing objectionable about hunting ghosts," said Valerie, "and I'm gonna tour around the government agencies labs and how they do their part in ghost hunting."

"Ok, but you might find something objectionable about it because it's different then how you handle ghosts," told Damon as Valerie brushed it off.

Valerie came to the door as you see two men in white uniforms and sunglasses. Operative O and Operative K.

"Hello, are you Miss Gray?" Asked Operative K.

"Yes, I came to tour the whole place," said Valerie as the two agents nodded and took her around.

"We hunt ghosts and use some to experiment on," said Operative O.

"Sometimes we find ecto goo samples and some we find their weapons or suits. We use anything we've got to make sure they're taken care of well," explained Operative K as you see a door open, "this is where we keep our experiments."

You see a room filled with tubs and beakers full of ecto goo, green blobs in containers, and also some ghosts in containers with wires all over them. Valerie was not amazed by this, she saw every single ghost some unconscious and some aren't. She wasn't sure about this now.

"Uh guys, what are you doing with those ghosts?" Asked Valerie.

"They're our experiments, we test to make sure we're ready for worst ones to experiment on. We need them so we can learn more about what they're capable of and so forth," explained Operative K

"But aren't you hurting them?" Asked Valerie.

"We don't see ghosts as being humans, so we don't care," said Operative O, "now let's show you around here," he said as he closed the door leaving Valerie within the room.

Valerie couldn't believe her eyes, this is what it takes to hunt ghosts? Experimenting without knowing if they're hurt or not. She understood if they just had ecto plasm, but this was drawing the line. Ghost hunting isn't just about experimenting, it's about sending ghosts back into the Ghost Zone where they belong. She saw a bigger container with lots of hooks and wires that were around non other then the ghost boy Danny Phantom. She was even horrified by this, even as much as she hated him.

"This isn't right, we're being as bad as they are," whispered Valerie as she pressed a button that read, "unhooked."

Danny's eyes slowly opened as he saw Valerie right in front of him. What the heck was she doing here?

"V . . . Valerie?" Whimpered Danny.

"Ok ghost boy, just because I'm setting you free doesn't mean we're friends or anything, but I may need your help," said Valerie.

"You're letting me help you?" Confused Danny.

"Yes, I'm gonna put an end to this experimenting ghosts permanently, so I suggest you help me or end up in this dump again," demanded Valerie, "and if you double-cross me I . . ."

"Ok, ok, I get it miss drama queen," mocked Danny.

"Very funny," glared Valerie.


	2. A promise to protest

**Here's my next chapter. I'm glad I got some reviewers here. This is gonna be a good story I promise you that. Review please!!**

The Guys in White were so distracted showing Valerie around, they didn't notice she was gone. When they discovered it, they had a clue that she was probably in the bathroom. Soon, Operative O found something.

"Operative K," called Operative O.

"What is it?" Asked Operative K.

"Someone has released all our experimented ghosts, including the ghost kid," told Operative O.

"He must've escaped somehow, let's get the shields ready," ordered Operative K.

"No good, all our controls are jammed, but who was able to do that?" Asked Operative O.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny and Valerie OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe I just helped a ghost," grumped Valerie as she was flying with her jet sled with Danny who was right by her.

"Technically, it's more of me helping you, but ok," shrugged Danny.

"Listen, I don't care, I just want to show Amity Park what these people are doing to some of the innocent ghosts. To do that, I'll need you," told Valerie.

"Where's Valerie and what have you done with her?" Amazed Danny.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Glared Valerie.

"Ok, first you stand up for the rights of humans, saying that all ghosts need to be taken, now you're saying they're innocent," chuckled Danny.

"Well . . . some ghosts tend to stay in the Ghost Zone and when I said that I didn't know as much as I do now," told Valerie, "and besides, two wrongs don't make a right."

"Ok, now you're sounding like my sister," annoyed Danny.

"Whatever, just follow me to my house and I'll tell ya all my ground rules. Do you understand ghost?" Glared Valerie.

"Aye yi captain," said Danny sarcastically.

"This is gonna be a long talk," muttered Valerie as the two teenagers continued their journey.

Danny couldn't believe that for once, Valerie was gonna stand up for ghosts. Did she actually believe that not all ghosts were evil? Why was she even asking for his help anyway? That was something he thought he'll never understand. He decided the least he could do was help her as Danny Phantom for once. He just hoped she wasn't like too harsh. They finally made it to the Gray house as Valerie landed on her feet and changed out of her ghost hunting uniform. Danny landed in her room as he looked around and then saw Valerie in her serious look. He bit his bottom lip hard, hoping that Valerie wasn't gonna double-cross him nor do anything stupid.

"Ok ghost boy, I need your help in starting a protest, since you attract many peers and I have no idea how to start one. Here's some things you're gonna follow if you're gonna go with me on this. One, you can only come in this room when there's no one else but me around. You cannot just come here alone, only when I'm around. Two, don't bother me during class unless you want a beating from me punk. Three, never, and I mean never tell anyone nor even your little human friends that I'm helping you normal or hunting suited. Do I make myself clear?" Explained Valerie.

"Yes, my ears are opened," annoyed Danny.

"Good, now how do you start a protest?" Asked Valerie.

"Well, when one of my friends starts a protest, she starts with buttons and sometimes shirt selling at school. She'd even put all kinds of posters," explained Danny.

"Hm, good idea," smiled Valerie, "but I don't have any buttons nor shirts to give out. What am I, filthy rich?"

"You leave that part to me," smiled Danny.

"Are you gonna steal?" Asked Valerie.

"Ok, just because you think I'm a bad guy, doesn't mean you can call me a thief. Besides, when was the last time you saw me rob a bank or candy stores?" Demanded Danny.

"The time you robbed the jewelry stores," pointed out Valerie.

"I was being controlled by a Ring Master and I bet you can't find another time," crossed Danny.

"I hate you," growled Valerie as Danny left, "and I'm watching you."


	3. Shirts and buttons with websites

**I got a lot of complemented reviews from you guys, thanks alot. This is gonna be a great story and it will start with Valerie acting rough, but she'll start getting along pretty soon. Review please!!**

Danny flew on his way to Sam's house. He just knew his friends would be shocked to hear about him and Valerie starting a protest. Then he remembered that he promised Valerie he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Sam nor Tucker. He never kept secrets from them before, but a promise was a promise, no doubt about it. How was he gonna convince Sam to help him without telling her about him and Valerie? He couldn't just lie to her, lying to his friends was like breaking a promise. Now he was rephrasing back to his promise to Valerie. Maybe he didn't have to lie, but tell only half the truth. He wouldn't be lying, just not telling the whole story. He finally made it to Sam's as he fazed into her room. She was sitting on her bed reading a book called, "How to Deal With Parents That Drive You Nuts For Dummies."

"Hey Sam, I need your help," said Danny.

"What is it?" Asked Sam.

"I need some plain shirts for Valerie," told Danny.

"Are you trying to impress her again?" Annoyed Sam.

"Kinda, she asked me to get her some shirts and buttons for a protest she's doing," explained Danny.

"What protest and why would she do one?" Asked Sam.

"Trust me, I'm as confused about this as you are," said Danny as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll help you, but only because it's for a protest," pointed out Sam as Danny smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Sam, you're the nicest friend I ever had," grinned Danny.

"Thanks," smiled Sam, "but don't push it."

"Sorry," said Danny as he separated.

Sam was online finding a variety of shirts and buttons. You can see some black T-Shirts there as Danny smiled.

"I'll pick those," pointed Danny.

"Hm, like them, but what about the buttons?" Asked Sam as she went to where they sold buttons.

Danny chose the black ones as Sam looked at him.

"What do you want the buttons to say?" Asked Sam.

"Put 'Save the Ghosts' in bold and white colored," told Danny as Sam's eyebrows raised, "it's a long story."

"What kind of protest is she doing?" Asked Sam.

"Something about experimenting ghosts. Like I said, it's a long story," told Danny as Sam rolled her eyes.

"By this time, nothing surprises me," annoyed Sam as she typed what Danny told her and then sent the offer. They both smiled as Danny fazed through the window and waved to her.

"Thanks Sam!" Called Danny.

"You too!" Called Sam, "what in the world is Danny and Valerie up to?"

Danny flew his way home as he dug through his closet and pulled a few posters. He smiled quaintly writing a note on there reading, "Here's something you can use" on it. He flew to the house seeing Valerie by herself in her room. He fazed the posters in her room and left before she even noticed them. He went on the internet at his parents' house, creating a website on the computer. No one even noticed he was even on there. Jazz came in with a smile, being nosey as she was.

"What cha doin?" Asked Jazz. Could Danny tell her, Jazz was technically not his human friend, she was his sister. That was different then friends.

"Ok, Valerie asked my ghost half to do a protest against experimenting ghosts," answered Danny.

"Cool, can I join?" Asked Jazz.

"Sure, just don't tell Valerie that Danny Phantom told you, otherwise she'll kill me," told Danny.

"Deal," smiled Jazz, "can I help you?"

"Sure sis," smiled Danny as Jazz took a seat and helped him with the website. It was called www . antiharmghosts . org.

"Nice brother," smiled Jazz as Danny smiled back.

"Thanks Jazz," hugged Danny.


	4. Posters up

**I like how the last one turned out. Hope you like this one. My mom gave me another hour. Review please!!**

Valerie wasn't sure what Danny Phantom was up to, but she was gonna keep her eyes open. She was doing her homework, thinking of what to do at school. Maybe she could do posters, but she didn't have any posters.

"Where in this world will I find any posters?!" Asked Valerie aloud as she heard something hit the floor. It was a bunch of posters with a note on there reading, "here's something you can use." She wondered if that ghost boy stole those posters to frame her. She looked around and found no price signs. She decided to take chances and use those posters. She took her pencil and started drawing a picture of a ghost in a test tube with a circle and a slash through it. On top was printed, "NO EXPERIMENTING!! NO MORE HARMING TODAY!" She smiled at her poster then heard something in her room.

"Guess those posters came in good use after all huh?" Asked Danny, leaning against the wall.

"Where'd you get these anyway?" Asked Valerie.

"I borrowed them from a friend," answered Danny.

"You didn't tell them about me being with you did you?" Threatened Valerie.

"The only person I told anything was my sister," annoyed Danny.

"Good . . . wait, you have a sister?" Shocked Valerie.

"Isn't that surprising, I have a sibling," said Danny sarcastically.

"Well, I never saw here," said Valerie.

"It's because one, she's not dead yet and two, last time she helped me, she sucked me into the thermos. You do the math," crossed Danny as Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks . . . for the posters, but what about the shirts and buttons?" Asked Valerie.

"Taken care of, those things will be coming in about a week," told Danny.

"Who's paying for them?" Asked Valerie.

"A small group of friends agreed to help me with the protest thing and no I didn't tell them about us," told Danny.

"Well, I hope you're not lying to me nor tricking me," said Valerie, "I'm also gonna need some help with these posters."

"Hm, I think I can take a hint," smiled Danny as he took a poster and a pencil and started drawing a picture.

The next day, Valerie was pretty confident about the posters as she started taping them on the school wall. The ghost boy was pretty good help yesterday with the posters. He didn't seem so bad at all, especially since there wasn't any trick he played. Although, she was still keeping her eyes wide open for anything strange or maybe a trick.

"Wow, you really are strong about this," amazed Sam.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Asked Valerie.

"The protest, Danny told me you were doing a protest about experimenting ghosts," told Sam.

"Did he say anything else?" Narrowed Valerie.

"He said you needed some shirts and buttons, I was glad to buy some for you," smiled Sam.

"Wait, you're buying the shirts and buttons?" Shocked Valerie.

"Yeah, but I'm only doing this because he's my friend, so you know. That doesn't mean we're friends or anything," told Sam. Little did she know, Valerie was talking about Danny Phantom and not Fenton.

"Count on it," narrowed Valerie as she walked to her locker, "no wonder Sam's so intense around me. Who knew she was friends with that ghost boy."

"Hey Valerie, heard about your protest," smiled Danny, who was by Valerie's locker.

"Did Danny Phantom tell ya? He already told Sam, I thought he might've told ya too, or Sam," said Valerie.

"Yeah, he needed some posters," told Danny, in case Valerie thought his ghost half stole those posters.

"Wait, those were your posters?" Shocked Valerie.

"Well, he told me that I was friends with you and thought that maybe I would be glad to help you a bit," shrugged Danny, "he also suggested I helped along with my friends," he smiled as he left to his class.

Valerie now got what Danny Phantom was trying to do. He was telling his friends to help because they knew her and were supportive of the protest. He never even said that he was with Valerie doing it, he was just saying that he was helping. That was different from him and Valerie doing a protest doing it. He was giving all the work and junk to her and only her. What really amazed her was that he didn't even have to lie to get his friends or Danny to help her.

"He's good," muttered Valerie, "really good."


	5. Working with the Phantom

**Here's my next chapter. Valerie is starting to see that Danny Phantom can be trusted. Although, she still doesn't trust him completely. Never rush, like I always say. Review please!!**

Valerie went to her room, sitting on the floor cross-legged. She was trying to figure out something else to do for the protest. She then heard a knock on the door and faced it.

"Come in!" Called Valerie as the door opened with Damon coming through.

"Hon, I found something in the mail, did you order something on the internet. How many times do I have to tell you about ordering online?" Asked Damon.

"We're not paying, Sam is," told Valerie.

"Oh, that was nice," smiled Damon as he dropped two boxes. One was small and the other one was big.

"Hm, I hope this isn't an order of human proof net," said Valerie as she opened the big box to see some black plain shirts, "thank you Phantom," she smiled and then opened the second small box, "and double for that," she added seeing the buttons reading, "Save the Ghosts" in bold white colored.

"Your welcome," smiled Danny as Valerie jumped and saw him right behind her in ghost form.

"You gotta stop that," narrowed Valerie.

"Sorry, I tend to do that," shrugged Danny.

"So, is Sam your friend?" Asked Valerie as Danny's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" Asked Danny.

"Sam said so herself. I always had a feeling Fenton and his friends were hiding something," said Valerie.

"Uh yeah, Danny and his friends are my friends," smiled Danny, who was technically telling the truth.

"How'd you guys meet anyway?" Asked Valerie.

"Well, Danny turned on his parents' portal and all the ghosts came out including me. He, compared to some people didn't believe that not all ghosts were evil, so yeah. He and the gang help me with my ghost stuff. They're like my sidekicks. Although, they don't show up when you're around," said Danny.

"That would explain why Sam and Tucker are so overprotective about Danny and I," figured Valerie.

"Ye . . . ah," said Danny, "anyway, can we start doing the shirts?"

"Ok, I'll get some fabric paint," said Valerie as she dug through her closet and got some fabric paint, "just be careful, these are expensive."

"You know if I spill I can just faze it back in the bottle," annoyed Danny.

"Just don't try," said Valerie as Danny rolled his eyes and got one T-shirt.

The teenagers wrote different sayings on each shirt. They rather said, "EXPERIMENTING IS WRONG, STOP IT TODAY," "Don't let this happen to our ghost boy" with a picture of Danny Phantom in a test tube, "Don't experiment, don't kill" with a picture of a ghost with a gun pointed at it's head, and a ghost in a test tube with a circle and a line through it. Danny looked at several shirts Valerie made and one of them kinda gave him a weird look on his face.

"What the heck is this?" Asked Danny showing a shirt that wrote, "Phantom is bad, but experimenting is worse."

"Those are for your anti fans," told Valerie as Danny rolled his eyes.

"We also need some for the jocks," added Danny.

"Good point," said Valerie as she looked at one of Danny's shirts, "ok, what is up with this?"

Valerie held up a shirt that said, "Yay for Phantom! Boo for experiments!"

"Come on, cheerleaders love that," smiled Danny.

"Boys and their hormones," rolled Valerie as she folded the shirt up.

"I've got fans so you know," told Danny as he folded up more shirts.

"And where are mine?" Asked Valerie sarcastically.

"You mean the one that's always chasing you and asking you to the Senior Prom," teased Danny.

"Very funny har har, it was so funny I forgot to laugh," said Valerie sarcastically.

"What's wrong with having a little fun?" Laughed Danny.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's on the front cover," added Valerie.

"Yeah, I must be really the famous ghost boy of Amity Park," smiled Danny in a sarcastic voice as Valerie started laughing.

"With everyone shooting and hunting you like an animal, it's a wonder you're still able to survive," said Valerie as the teenagers cracked up and then paused, "why don't we ever talk like this?"

"Because you're always shooting me like crazy and hunting me like a wild animal," answered Danny.

"You know, you don't seem like a bad guy, not like we're gonna be friends or anything," commented Valerie.

"Got that right," muttered Danny.


	6. Finish up with the stuff

**Here's my next chapter. I hope you like it. Review please!!**

Valerie folded up the shirts as Damon came to the door and saw his daughter folding up some shirts. He looked at some buttons and the shirts, except for the ones that supported Danny Phantom. They were already packed up to send to Danny and the gang to sell them for her reputation.

"So, that's what the package was all about. You're doing a protest?" Asked Damon.

"Yeah, I was touring the Guys in White and saw they were experimenting on ghosts, so I decided to try to stop it," smiled Valerie.

"Really? I didn't know about that. I'm so proud of you Valerie for standing up for what you believe in, but you can't do it alone," said Damon.

"I'm not, I . . . have someone to help me," told Valerie.

"Who?" Asked Damon.

"Danny," blurted out Valerie, not saying specifically who.

"That's great! He's a good kid, I'm sure he'll be a good help," smiled Damon.

"I hope so," muttered Valerie as Damon left and she was alone, "I can tell my dad that I'm teaming up with the ghost boy, he'll be way too protective on me. He's already protective of my ghost hunting and I'm not gonna let him protect me from Danny Phantom. I just hope I know what I'm doing."

Valerie walked out of her house and to the park. She sat down, thinking about her being with Danny Phantom. He didn't seem like a bad guy. He actually seemed like a pretty nice guy who just wanted to help. They even had a good joke together. She still had to focus on her ghost hunting stuff, even if she was working with her enemy. He was still her enemy and she was still a ghost hunter and always will be. Although, something inside Valerie told her to give him a second chance. Danny, Sam, and Tucker came by and startled her.

"Hey Val!" Called Danny as Valerie turned.

"Oh, hey Danny, didn't expect you to come," smiled Valerie.

"We just came to ask for some shirts to sell," told Tucker.

"Right, they're back at the house, thanks for you guys' help," smiled Valerie.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Shrugged Danny.

Valerie and the gang went to her house and she walked up to her room where the box of shirts that supported Danny Phantom. One thing was for sure, if Danny and his friends were the ghost boy's friends, then they'll be glad to sell these kinds of shirts. She picked up the box and carried it to the teenagers as they smiled. Danny could tell these were the shirts that supported his ghostly side. It said on the box "Phantom Supporters Shirts."

"Thanks Valerie, we'll be sure to sell these babies," smiled Tucker.

"Yep, Phantom supporters?" Puzzled Sam.

"Those are for the Danny Phantom supporters, I've got a box of Anti Phantom Supporter Shirts too," shrugged Valerie as the rest of the gang shrugged after.

"I hope this protest goes well," smiled Danny.

"Me too Danny," smiled Valerie.

"I'll ask my sister to help along, I'm sure she'll agree," shrugged Danny as he and his friends left.

"Hey Danny!" Called Valerie as Danny stopped and his friends continued out the door.

"When you see that ghost boy, tell him I need to meet him at my room about five tomorrow," favored Valerie.

"Don't worry Valerie, he'll be there," promised Danny.

"Thanks," smiled Valerie as Danny left out the door.

"I have a feeling that this will be interesting tomorrow," muttered Danny to himself, continuing with his friends.


	7. Shirts for sale for five dollars

**I didn't have anything else to do, so I decided to do this fan fiction at school. Cool huh? Anyway, hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Danny had the stand to sell the shirts by his garage. They were all supporting his himself. He couldn't help, but feel great that Valerie was doing something to help ghosts for once. Best of all, her and his ghost form were now getting along, no fighting, no shooting, just her and him. He was waiting for the next plain to win the protest. Jack and Maddie came out of the RV after a meeting about a protest at Casper High.

"I wonder why the protest is such a big deal. It's not like they'll be selling shirts and buttons," wondered Maddie as she then saw her daughter, son, and his friends selling shirts for the protest that SUPPORTED DANNY PHANTOM!!

"Too late," added Jack as they went to the stand.

"Do you have these in a small?" Asked Paulina holding a shirt that read, "PHANTOM'S HOT, PAIN IS NOT"

"Sam, I need a small!" Called Danny as Sam dug inside the box and got the same shirt that was shorter.

"Here ya go," said Sam in a bore tone.

"Thanks," smiled Paulina.

"That will be five dollars," said Tucker as Paulina gave him his money and left, "have a nice day. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

"What's going on?" Asked Maddie.

"Valerie needed us to sell these, we decided to help," shrugged Danny.

"I see," nodded Maddie, "why do they support Danny Phantom?"

"Oh, Valerie has the Anti Danny Phantom shirts," told Danny, "she wanted us to sell these."

"Nice for you to help your friend," smiled Jack.

"Thanks dad, I just hope this protest succeeds," smiled Danny.

Jack and Maddie went inside the house, knowing that this protest was gonna keep going.

"Well Jack, looks like we've come to a turn," said Maddie.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jack.

"Look Jack, our kids are against one of the things we do, experimenting ghosts," explained Maddie.

"Oh that, I was thinking the same thing. What should we do?" Asked Jack.

"Here's what we should do, support them. They are our kids and if they're against this, then so are we," told Maddie.

"So I can't rip a ghost apart molecule by molecule?" Moped Jack.

"No," annoyed Maddie crossing her arms.

"Aww," said Jack in disappointment, but knew Maddie was right, "but if we're gonna get a shirt, we better go to Valerie's."

"On it Jack," smiled Maddie as she picked up the phone, "hello, we'd like two shirts, one medium and one XXXLarge . . . no I'm not kidding . . . yes, he's that big . . . thank you very much."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Valerie Gray OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Valerie did get some buyers, although the Danny Phantom supporters got more sold, which wasn't very surprising. She was glad that there were plenty of people supporting her protest. You can see that she's wearing a shirt that read, "Experiment, but not on ghosts." She laid on her bed with her head on her pillow staring at the ceiling. There were a lot of things on her mind right now. There was a breeze shifting on her right side with her hair blowing on the side of her face. She sat up with a glare on her face.

"You're late," said Valerie.

"Sorry, had a run in with the Box Ghost, again," annoyed Danny, "so, what do you want?"

"The protest is succeeding, but we'll need to do something dramatic to show everyone how strong we are," told Valerie as she took a red flat-ball-like object that looked like a grenade without the little knob you remove with a button on the side.

"What the heck is that thing, are you gonna blow up something?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, we're gonna blow up any Guys in White lab that has ghosts being experimented on without harming other ghosts," explained Valerie.

"That is the craziest idea I've ever heard of," said Danny, "I love it."

"I knew you would," smiled Valerie, "now let's go."


	8. Bombs away

**Next chapter. I really hope you like this one. Review please!!**

You see the Guys in White Labs with the whole place being high on security. There were two guards guarding the whole place with the serious look on their faces and their guns up to their chest like military camp or something. Valerie turned behind her to see security tight with guards, alarms, and ghost shields. So much for just simply fazing through.

"Security is tight," whispered Valerie.

"Looks like it, I can get us in," told Danny.

"How?" Asked Valerie as Danny made a quant smile.

The guards were tight as they see Danny smiling sticking out his tough.

"Freeze you freak!" Shouted the guards with their guns.

"Freeze? If you say so," shrugged Danny as he used his ice powers and froze the guards in an ice cube and they looked like statues as he blew some ice powder from his fist.

"How'd you do that?" Asked Valerie.

"I've got a few things up my sleeves," smiled Danny as he fazed his hand through the ice and grabbed the keys, "thanks losers," and opened the gate.

The two teenagers went inside as Danny looked around to make sure there wasn't any element of surprises or cameras, which was very common. Danny froze and put his hand in front of Valerie.

"What is it?" Asked Valerie.

"Shhhh," warned Danny putting his finger on Valerie's lips, "don't move a muscle."

Valerie didn't know what was going on till Danny blew a puff of ice wind and you can see some red lasers all around the whole place.

"Thanks," smiled Valerie as she grabbed a gun-like weapon and shot it at the lasers and they all disappeared, making a gigantic hole though the lasers.

"Whoa," widened Danny as they all went through the hole and went inside the place.

Valerie was glad she was doing something to the Guys in White lab and be on the News. This was so exciting, if only Danny could share the glory. She then realized he wasn't getting any glory for all their hard work. No one even congratulates him for all his work with her. Why couldn't Danny have the glory like she was getting? Wait, why was she feeling sorry for him all of a sudden? Valerie realized that she was starting to care for Danny and look at him not as a ghost, but a friend, a good friend. They had great times together with the whole protest thing, she wondered how they became as close as friends. She didn't even notice that the whole time she had her eyes widened like she was hypnotized.

"Val, are you ok?" Asked Danny cocking his eyes.

"Uh . . . oh, I'm fine," smiled Valerie as she continued her walk to where the ghosts were in captive.

Danny looked around to see all of the ghosts in tubes and containers similar to where he was at. He bit his bottom lip and felt a little nervous that the alarms would go off or cameras spied on what they were doing. He then looked at a machine with different buttons and levers as he opened a little place where all the electric wires were and he smiled.

"How bout here?" Asked Danny as Valerie turned and smiled also with him putting the bomb inside.

Danny put his arms around her waist and turned intangible as you see the whole place explode like a volcano with the whole thing was on the News.

"As you can see, the Guys in White Labs was bombed by the Anti Experimenting Ghost members. We're here with Paulina who is a member of this protest. Do you think this was necessary?" Asked the News Broadcaster.

"Of coarse it was, those jerks kidnaped our ghost boy and tried to kill him. If you ask me, that has discrimination written all over it," protested Paulina.

"Thank you, these protesters have been doing crazy things to try to stop this from boycotting stores, to pep rallies, to throwing food at houses and labs, to what you see here on live TV. I'm here with the Guys in White, what do you say about this incident?" Asked the News Broadcaster.

"These kids don't understand that we're just doing our job. We're not gonna let a bomb keep us out. We've decided to put more security in our labs by having booby traps inside our labs," told Operative O.

"Thank you, I'm now here with our Mayor Vlad, what do you say about this protest?" Asked the News Broadcaster.

"Well, I'm not a ghost hunter so you know, but I do believe even ghosts deserve to have an afterlife. It is not a civilized manner to kill a ghost, that would be murder," told Vlad.

"You heard it folks, in other news, a man was found in a hospital . . ." finished the News Broadcaster as you see Valerie and Danny on the bed.

"We did it," smiled Valerie.

"Yeah," smiled Danny as they two gave high fives.


	9. Did you call me Danny?

**Looks like this is getting better. So you know, Vlad does not know that Danny is helping Valerie in this protest, he thinks she's part of the whole thing like everyone else. That's why it'd make sense for him to support this protest. If he didn't, he'd loose his pawn. Him agreeing with this has nothing to do with Danny, non at all. Review please!!**

Danny and Valerie smiled in victory.

"I can't believe it worked, it's already on the News," smiled Valerie.

"I know," said Danny.

"Thanks," smiled Valerie as she hugged him, "I couldn't have succeeded this protest without you."

"Me neither," smiled Danny as they separated.

"This protest will end pretty soon Danny, you know?" Shrugged Valerie.

"Yeah we'll be . . . wait a second, did you just call me Danny?" Asked Danny.

"That is your name right? Danny Phantom," said Valerie.

"Yeah, but you usually call me ghost boy, ghost punk, or something," told Danny as Valerie realized that he was right. She had been calling him that.

"I guess I just didn't know you that much that time," admitted Valerie, "you're not such a bad guy like I thought you were."

"You mean that?" Asked Danny.

"Well yeah," smiled Valerie, "but we're still enemies, it's not like we'll be friends or something."

"Yeah," moped Danny, looking out the window, "what are you thinking of doing after this whole protest thing?"

"Hm, I'll just be doing the usual. Listening to my dad ranting about why it's such a bad idea to hunt ghosts, finding more ghost punks to hunt . . ." told Valerie.

"Find me as usual and say you're gonna rip me to bits," muttered Danny as Valerie's smile turned to a frown.

"Yeah . . . like always," moped Valerie.

Valerie knew Danny was right. Right after this whole protest was over, things will turn back to hunting him and him trying to play her. Why did this seem like a bad thing? Danny was the bad guy and was gonna go back to do villainy junk again after this protest and she didn't have to have him work for her anymore. So, why was this disappointing? He was just a threatening ghost just like any other ghost. Although, he was very loyal, trustworthy, and stuck by her on this protest thing. Maybe he wasn't a bad guy, maybe he was just a ghost trying to protect the city and his family. Wait, why was she thinking this, Danny obviously isn't like that . . . right? She was confused by this time.

"You ok?" Asked Damon who came in as Valerie realized that Danny left when her dad came in.

"Oh, I'm fine dad," smiled Valerie as she hoped on her bed with her facing the ceiling.

"You don't look great, you look like you lost a close friend or going to," said Damon.

Valerie decided it was time she told someone who was really helping her with her protest. Her dad being overprotective didn't matter anymore to her at this point.

"Dad, remember when I said that Danny was helping me with my protest?" Asked Valerie.

"Yes, what about him?" Asked Damon.

"Well . . . I didn't say specifically who was helping me. I mean, Danny was helping me, but not the Danny you think," admitted Valerie.

"What do you mean, is there another Danny in your school?" Asked Damon.

"No . . . well, there's another Danny here, but not Danny Fenton. It's Danny Phantom," told Valerie.

"Sorry, I think I misunderstood you, did you say Danny Phantom?" Asked Damon.

"Yes, Danny Phantom has been helping me with the protest dad," said Valerie as Damon's eyes widened and fainted to the ground with a thump. Then she said sarcastically, "that went well."


	10. Getting soft

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Valerie went to her dad to check on him. Damon woke up with Valerie over him, wondering if he was ok or anything.

"Dad, you ok?" Asked Valerie.

"Valerie, I had a crazy dream that you said that you were working for Danny Phantom," said Damon.

"I'm not working for him, he's just helping me with the protest till Amity Park makes experimenting ghosts illegal," told Valerie.

"So it wasn't a dream. Valerie, of all the craziness, you decide to let your worst enemy help you?" Crossed Damon.

"Dad, I know, but he's the only one that can help me and he's wanting this as much as I do. I've learned from all my hunting experiences that sometimes when both you and your pray are both on the same plate, it's always best to join instead of competing," told Valerie, "unless they double-cross you of coarse, which is what Danny Phantom hasn't done so far."

"I still don't know about this, I don't trust that kid one bit," said Damon.

"I don't either," protested Valerie, "I'm only using him, it's not like we'll be friends or anything."

"Ok, I hope you're right hon, because that kid is nothing but trouble," said Damon.

"Yeah . . . trouble," muttered Valerie as she saw her dad leave, "there's no way my dad's gonna help me. What am I thinking? He's right Danny Phantom is just here to help me. He's nothing but an evil no-good ghost who ruined my life. We'll never be friends if that's the last thing we'll ever do!"

By her window, you see Danny in his ghost form with an intense look. He looked like someone just betrayed him or something and just left flying away from the house.

"This is ridiculous, why do I even care? I already knew she was using me, why is it bothering me so badly?" Asked Danny.

Danny flew right to the Living Room, changed human, and turned on the TV with his hand tangling in his messy hair. It was showing the News telling about the bombing on television.

"It seems that this scene may have been caused by Valerie Gray, the starter of this protest," said Tiffany Snow, showing a picture of Valerie, "people are still wondering how she would be able to bomb one lab without any help from anyone," and Danny turned it off.

"That is so sick, Valerie wouldn't have survived that whole place if I hadn't saved her butt," glared Danny, squeezing the remote, "why do I even care? I already knew this was gonna be all her, since she's so into not getting embarrassed about the fact that I'm working for her," then he turned off the TV and just looked at the floor and sighed.

"Hey Danny, what's bugging you?" Asked Jazz who came right down stairs.

"Nothing, things have been getting better. Soon, the protest will be over, and Valerie will be hunting me again," grumped Danny as he threw the remote.

"Hm, that part sure is bothering you. Have you and Valerie bonded?" Asked Jazz.

"What would make you think that?" Asked Danny.

"That's usually what happens when someone ends up being not who they seem. Danny, there's nothing wrong with Danny Phantom being Valerie's friend. You could lead her to the right way for once," smiled Jazz as Danny's eyes widened and turned around.

"Do you really think Valerie has gone soft?" Asked Danny.

"I wouldn't be surprised," smiled Jazz.

"Me neither," smiled Danny as he looked up at the ceiling, "yeah, me neither."


	11. Day off

**Here's the next one. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

Valerie looked up at the ceiling as she then felt a breeze and got up quickly to see Danny Phantom with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Valerie.

"Well . . . our plan was a success and I thought maybe both of us could take a day off," shrugged Danny.

"What do you mean?" Asked Valerie.

"You know, hanging and so forth. I know a beach we can swim at and there's no one around," said Danny.

"Sure, I could use a good swim," shrugged Valerie.

"Great," smiled Danny as he whispered, "Jazz was right."

Valerie changed into her ghost hunting suit as Danny jumped onto her jet sled and they went out.

"Make yourself invisible, we don't want to cause a suspicion," ordered Valerie as Danny did exactly what she said.

Valerie rode her jet sled as she turned.

"So . . . where is this beach?" Asked Valerie.

"Over there," pointed Danny as Valerie showed that annoyed look on her face, "right," and his arm turned visible for a second.

"Thanks," smiled Valerie as she flew right between a couple of rocks.

Valerie changed back to her normal clothes on top of the sand. She then ran behind some rocks.

"Don't look, I'll be changing here," told Valerie.

"Ok," shrugged Danny as he turned around and stayed for a couple of minutes, "you done yet?"

"I'm done," told Valerie, coming out with a one piece that was orange and yellow.

"Cool," smiled Danny.

"What about your bathing suit?" Asked Valerie.

"Oh, it won't take much," said Danny.

Danny slipped his gloves and boots off, then took off his shirt and belt.

"I'm ready," smiled Danny.

"That has a top and bottom?" Widened Valerie.

"The belt is just there to keep it together. It can also be a jumpsuit," shrugged Danny.

"Oh," said Valerie.

"Now," smiled Danny as he grabbed Valerie and threw her in the lake.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Cried Valerie as she landed in the lake with a splash.

"Cannonball!" Cried Danny as he splashed into the lake.

Valerie felt some splashing water on her face. She started laughing with a big smile on her face.

"Danny, you are unbelievable," laughed Valerie.

"Thanks, what's even more cool is that I can breath underwater," smiled Danny with his head poking out of the water.

"I can breath underwater with my ghost hunting suit, it's water proof," annoyed Valerie.

"But I don't have to use a battle suit," smiled Danny with his eyes closed.

"Ok, now you're just showing off," smiled Valerie as Danny splashed some water on her, "hey!"

"You asked for it," shrugged Danny as they kept splashing on each other and laughing.


	12. Hard life

**Hey, I'm glad you liked my last chapter. Review please!!**

Valerie was in her room still in her swimming suit drying her hair with a towel. She was also laughing.

"I can't believe I had so much fun. I never swam in a pool since ever," smiled Valerie.

"Well, it's alot more fun on a beach, when was the last time you swam?" Asked Danny.

"Well, my dad used to own a pool of our own," said Valerie, "before . . . we moved."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," moped Danny, "I guess it was my fault."

Valerie looked back with a guilty look and said, "no, it wasn't, it was an accident. You were trying to stop a dog and by the looks of it, I say it was as big as a tow truck."

"You got that right," laughed Danny as Valerie laughed along with him.

"I lost alot of friends that day cause I sold all their tickets. I thought they were my friends," moped Valerie.

"What a couple of jerks," narrowed Danny.

"Yeah, a bunch of dirty populars who only care about themselves and what they have. Do they even consider other people, that maybe some of us are just having a hard life," glared Valerie.

"Tell me about it," agreed Danny, "some people like to pick on others lower then them."

"Yeah," smiled Valerie, "I'm glad you understand."

"Well, I've been in your situation before," admitted Danny, "sometimes I just feel that I don't belong in Amity Park. There are ghost hunters that just shoot me for the reason that I'm a ghost."

"Why do you even stay at Amity Park even after all the shooting?" Asked Valerie.

"This is my home," answered Danny.

"You live here?" Shocked Valerie.

"Why do you think I show up here all the time?" Smiled Danny.

"Well, I thought it was . . . never mind," muttered Valerie, "anyway, about this protest, if we blow up more labs, then we'll be able to make Experimenting Ghosts illegal."

"Really?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah," smiled Valerie.

"Then how bout we do more?" Asked Danny.

"Very well ghost boy," smiled Valerie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Damon Gray OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day you can see Damon turning on the TV to check on his daughter, since she was working with the Ghost Boy. You see Tiffany on the screen.

"We're experiencing more to this Anti Ghost Experimenting Protest. More labs being blown up, more eggs being thrown at any house with a scientist that is against this protest. It seems that Danny Phantom, our legendary ghost is also part of this. We've seen him freezing some protest breakers and attacking the worst ones with some powerful Ghostly Wail that we usually don't see much. We'll hear more from Lance Thunder, Lance?" Announced Tiffany Snow as you see on TV alot of people with signs held up about Experimenting Ghosts being illegal.

"Tiffany, as you can see right behind me some Anti Experimenting Ghost Protesters are building up through ninety percent of Amity Park. Even our Mayor agrees of these protesters. We're now here with our founder of this protest Valerie Gray," Announced Lance as you see Valerie stand up to the podium.

"I believe that many ghosts in our city destroy our town, but does that mean we can destroy them. Does that make us as bad as them? In this city of Amity Park, we've been attacked by ghosts and protected by our expert Ghost Hunters. These Ghost Hunters protect us, but do they protect ghosts? Do they even think that if we harm a ghost, we harm a person," spoke Valerie as you hear some gasps, "some of the ghosts here actually live here cause they have no place to go. No place to live in the Ghost Zone. They stay here where some of the ghosts make trouble, but only to find a place to live. Ghosts were once people just like us. With normal lives, a normal family, and then they died and somehow changed into who they are now. I ask you now, is it right to kill a human? If not, then is it right to kill someone who was once a human? Then why are we doing this? If we can't kill humans, then we can't kill ghosts. They're people too, even if we don't look at it that way, cause whether you know it or not, we'd be discriminating like the Civil War."

Damon was proud of his daughter's speech as she got down from the podium and the Chief of the Guys in White organization came up onto the podium with a sheet of paper.

"According to the Government of the Country, he orders that Ghosts are considered citizens of the United States," announced the Chief, "and killing them and/or using them for any painful experimenting by anyone will be punished severely."

Everyone cheered with their voices and started hugging and Valerie ran to the park.


	13. So Much For my Happy Ending

**I had to make another chapter cause I was getting into the story. I just couldn't resist. Also, there's a song in this one from Avril. Just remember they're only friends ok, it even says so in my summery. In the part where Valerie starts singing the coarse, she has flashbacks of when she dated Danny Fenton, but only in the beginning part. Review please!!**

Valerie went to the park where Danny Phantom was. Luckily, they were alone. She hugged him tightly and started jumping up and down.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" Shouted Valerie.

"Yeah, I can't believe it," smiled Danny.

Valerie smiled at him then looked at the people. She then turned to walk back home.

"I guess this is over," said Valerie as she went on her way.

"Yeah, where you going?" Asked Danny.

"We had a deal, we'd only work together until the protest was over," said Valerie, "well, it's over, we're enemies again."

"But . . . we don't have to be," told Danny.

"What do you mean? I mean come on, we can't possibly be friends. You're a ghost and I'm . . . well a ghost hunter," said Valerie as Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Really, so just because I shoot beams out of my hands, go through walls, and glow in the dark makes me your enemy?" Shot out Danny.

"Well, I . . ." said Valerie.

"I thought you were better then that," glared Danny, "I thought you didn't discriminated ghosts. Maybe you lied."

"Danny!" Called Valerie as Danny flew away.

"It's Danny Phantom!" Cried Danny, "for a second there, I thought you were my friend."

Valerie realized what she had done. She didn't create an enemy, she lost a friend. A really good friend. She felt tears building up in her eyes.

"What have I done?" Asked Valerie to herself and you now hear some music coming up,

"_so much for my happy ending oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... Let's talk this over it's not like we're dead was it something I did? Was it something you said? Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead held up so high on such a breakable thread_."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny is still mad, but at the same time remembers the times when he dated Valerie which is ringing in his head.

"_You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be. You were everything, everything that I wanted we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it and all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away all this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending_," sung Danny, "_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...You've got your dumb friends I know what they say. They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they, but they don't know me. Do they even know you? All the things you hide from me all the stuff that you do,_" he kept singing as he went behind a tree and changed back human with Valerie watching.

"_You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be. You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it and all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away all this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._" sung Valerie who was shocked about finding out about Danny being Phantom.

"_It's nice to know that you were there_," sung Danny as he opened the door to Fenton Works.

"_Thanks for acting like you cared, and making me feel like I was the only one_," sung Valerie as she flew on her jet sled.

"_It's nice to know we had it all,_" sung Danny as he opened the door to his room.

"_Thanks for watching as I fall,_" sung Valerie as she got to her room and laid on her bed.

"_And letting me know that we were done,_" sung Danny looking up at the ceiling with tears building up in his eyes.

The two teenagers are thinking about some of the good times they had in the last few days and what happened at the park and now sing a duet in their rooms, "_You were everything, everything that I wanted we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it and all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away. All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending. You were everything, everything that I wanted we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it and all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away. All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, so much for my happy ending. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._"


	14. Best Friends

**Hey, looks like Valerie is feeling guilt now. Review please!!**

Valerie just laid in her room as her dad came in and she sat up.

"Hey hon," smiled Damon, "I saw the speech you gave, that was good."

"Yeah, but is there anything wrong with me befriending a ghost?" Asked Valerie.

"Well, I don't know, why?" Asked Damon.

"I don't know, but something tells me that there isn't," smiled Valerie as she looked out the window, "and if I don't discriminate against ghosts, then there isn't anything wrong with befriending on."

"Well, no I don't see why not," shrugged Damon.

"Then that means there's nothing wrong with being friends with Danny Phantom," smiled Valerie as she went on her jet sled and flew out.

"Yes, there's . . . what?" Asked Damon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Valerie Gray OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Valerie flew on her jet sled on her way to see Danny. She finally hit Fenton Works and knocked on the door. Jack and Maddie answered the door.

"Hey Valerie," smiled Jack.

"Hi Mr. Fenton," waved Valerie, "is Danny around?"

"Oh sure, he's in his room. Danny! Someone's here to see you!" Called Maddie as Danny came out and saw Valerie.

"Oh, up here!" Called Danny.

Valerie walked upstairs into Danny's room as he sat on his bed.

"Hey," said Danny, trying to act normal.

"You were right," muttered Valerie, giving Danny a questionable look.

"Right about what?" Asked Danny.

"About me discriminating against ghosts, I know you're Danny Phantom. Saw you change back after you left," told Valerie as Danny glared at her with his arms crossed.

"Really?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry, there's nothing wrong with me being friends with a ghost and nothing wrong with befriending Danny Phantom even if he's not you," smiled Valerie as Danny smiled back.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Asked Danny.

"What are friends for?" Shrugged Valerie.

"I don't know, to have each other's backs," smiled Danny.

"Yeah, and there's nothing wrong to be partners in ghost hunting," smiled Valerie, "we already were great with protesting."

"One condition," smiled Danny.

"What's that?" Asked Valerie as you see a smile on Danny's face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam and Tucker OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Tucker were both watching the news seeing why Danny told them to turn it on.

"Today, we have been told that Valerie Gray, during the Anti Ghost Experiment Protest did indeed not work alone. She partnered with our legendary ghost Danny Phantom. Some even say that he now works with the mysterious Red Hunter and are now partners. In other news . . ." announced Tiffany Snow as Tucker turned off the TV.

"Danny and Valerie working together?" Shocked Tucker.

"Wow, that explains why he was so into the whole protest thing," said Sam.


	15. Epilogue: Partner work

**Here's my Epilogue to the story. You'll like this one. Review please!!**

You see Danny in his ghost form flying in the air as his ghost sense goes off.

"Oh great," annoyed Danny as you see Ember with her guitar.

"Hey dipsticks, ready for some real music?" Smiled Ember.

"Actually yeah," smiled Danny as you see Valerie with her ghost hunting suit riding on her jet sled with her ecto gun.

"Oh about rock and roll?" Asked Valerie as she started shooting Ember and she flew right inside the music store.

"Nice," smiled Danny giving her a thumbs up.

"Your welcome ghost boy," smiled Valerie, "now how about we teach this ghost some real music."

"Never thought you'd say it," smiled Danny as he was building up an ecto blast.

"Hey dipstick, gotta partner?" Smiled Ember.

"Yep," smiled Danny.

"And you're goin down ghost!" Shouted Valerie as she aimed her gun and they both shot Ember square and both laughed.


End file.
